Jon Brown meets The Loud House
by Jay Brown106
Summary: A thirteen year old boy named Jon Brown meets his favorite animated TV show in person when he gets transported into his living room TV
1. Chapter 1

Jon Brown meets The Loud House

Chapter 1

A boy named Jon Brown was a 13 year old boy. He had long, brown hair which made him look gorgeous and half of it was over his right eye, but he was able to see through his hair. He wore a burgundy varsity jacket with letter J patch on the left side of it and wore jeans that were just right for his size and red shoes. He was a boy who loved to watch "The Loud House" on Nickelodeon on TV.

Sometimes, he always wished that he met the Loud House in person, especially Lincoln Loud, the main character of the show. But today, unknown to Jon, was his lucky day. He was watching The Loud House on TV, when his mother came in the living room. "Your watching the Loud House son?" she asked. "Yep, I love this show" Jon said. "Ok" his mom said and then walked. 'Man, I can just meet the Loud House in person' he thought to himself. Suddenly, the TV started to act weird. "Wait, what's going on with the TV?" asked a confused Jon. And then suddenly, a magical portal came out of the TV and sucked in a now screaming Jon into it. Jon was then teleported to a new dimension that was looked animated. He was on the ground groaning in pain "Aww man, what happened, where am I? asked Jon. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Hey man, you alright" Jon looked up and saw where the source of the voice came from, it was Lincoln Loud, the main character of "The Loud House" right in front of him. "Lincoln Loud from The Loud House" Jon said confused and got up and looked at the white haired boy who is the main character of his favorite show, The Loud House


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Excuse me but, did you just say my name but we never met?" asked Lincoln Loud. "The main question that I'm trying to figure out is that...Where am I?" Jon asked. "Your in Royal Woods man" Lincoln answered. Jon got up and looked around and saw that he was in the neighborhood called the name Lincoln said. "Oh wow, I am in Royal Woods" Jon said. "Yeah want me to show you around here a little bit?" Lincoln asked. "Sure" Jon answered. 'Wow, I can't believe I'm in the Loud House dimension, but I will just keep it to myself' Jon thought.

So Lincoln showed Jon around town. The last place he showed him was his house. "Here is my house, which I call "The Loud House", just let me get my key and I'll open the door, oh and by the way what's your name?" Lincoln said. "My name is Jon Brown" answered Jon. 'Oh wow, I'm 'bout to take a house that I have seen on TV' Jon thought, excited.

Lincoln opened the door to his house to reveal his whole family sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Lincoln, who's your friend?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Loud Family, meet Jon Brown, Jon meet the Loud House." "Hey there it's nice to meet you guys" "It's nice to meet you Jon" The Family said. "There we have my mom, Rita, my dad, Lynn Sr. and we have my 10 sisters, Lori, the oldest, Leni, the fashionette, Luna, the rocker, Luan, the comedian, Lynn Jr, the athlete, Lucy, the emo, Lana, the master of risk, Lola, the cute "princess", Lisa, the big brained scientist who's four years old, and the cute youngest baby, Lily" Lincoln said. "Dang all y'all names start with L's?" Jon asked. "Yep" they all said. Nine of the sisters thought Jon was cute with half of his hair over his face, but Lynn Jr., the athlete of the family thought he looked so gorgeous, that she developed a crush on him.

"Hey Jon, want a makeover?" Lola asked. "No thank you" Jon answered, horrified by rememering how Lola is with makeovers throughout the show that he watches on TV. "Come on just one makeover, come on, come on." Lola pleaded as she got up with her makeup kit and walked forward to him and he started to back away. "No, No, NO" Jon said frightened. He attempted to make a run for it, but Lola attacked him and got all her makeup done on him. "There now you look real cute and gorgeous" Lola said and handed him a mirror so he can see what he looked like. "Actually I don't look gorgeous, I look hideous, and violated" Jon said livid and disgusted. "Where's the bathroom so I can wipe this makeup off?" "Upstairs" Rita answered. Jon went upstairs but slipped on a tennis ball and fell right back down the stairs. "Oooow" Jon groaned in pain. Some of the Louds, including Lincoln, came over and asked if he was okay. "Aw dude you alright?" Luna asked. Jon got up, still in pain. "Don't worry I'm alright, just a little sore" Jon answered sorely. "Dude how did you fall?" Lincoln asked. "I slipped on a tennis ball upstairs" Jon answered. "Lynn Jr what have I told you about leaving your balls around the house?" Lynn Sr. sternly asked his daughter, who sat there in shame.

"Ok, now I can go to the bathroom" Jon said and he went back up stairs and didn't fall down the stairs again. He went into the bathroom to wash off the makeup that Lola putted on him, and came out perfectly normal and went back down stairs. "Okay, now I'm back to normal" Jon said, relieved. "Hey Jon, why did the chicken cross the road?" Luan asked. Jon just rolled his eyes and smirked "To get to the other side" Jon answered. Luan was shocked, no one has ever figured out the answer to her jokes, until today. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Girl please, that's the oldest joke in the book" Jon said and laughed. "So, Loud sisters, tell me more about yourselves. You first Lori" Jon said. "Well, I love being on my phone, I'm the oldest, I have a boyfriend named Bobby, and I love my siblings dearly" Lori said. "Oh wow that's cool, Luna tell me about yourself" Jon said. "Well Jon, I love rock, my favorite band is smooch, and Mick Swagger is my idol." Luna said. "Ok, Lynn Jr tell me about yourself" Jon said. The Jock was nervous to speak to the 13 year old boy since she had a crush on him, but she spoke anyway. "Well, I like sports, I love my siblings, and I love winning trophies with my sports teams" Lynn said. "Wow, I guees alot of you guys have alot of common things do you guy?" Jon asked.

"Yep" The all Sisters said in unison.

 **Well, there is my second chapter about me meeting The Loud House, hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Jon knew about The Loud Sisters (well some of them but that's besides the point), he, Lincoln, and Lincoln's best friend Clyde went out to get something to eat. Meanwhile, The Loud Sisters went to doing their usual activities, everyone except Lynn Jr. Lynn was in her and Lucy's room on her bed, still thinking about Jon. 'Aw man, Jon looks so hot, he's just so gorgeous, and I really do adore him and...basically I have crush on him, I need some girl advice...from Lori' Lynn thought and went to Lori and Leni's room.

She went to Lori and Leni's bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Lori, are you in there" Lynn asked. "Yes come in" Lori said. Lynn came in and saw that it was just Lori in the room. "Oh, where's Leni" Lynn asked. "She went to the mall, you know she still works there" Lori said. "Oh yeah, well Lori, I need some...girl advice" Lynn said, nervously. "Oh really, what kind?" Lori asked. "Well, you see, when Lincoln brung Jon to meet us, let me just say that Jon looked so gorgeous, that now...I have a crush on him" Lynn said nervously. "Oh my gosh, I need to tell the sisters" Lori said excitedly. "GUYS YOU NEED TO COME IN HERE, LYNN IS HAS A CRUSH...ON JON" Lori yelled out her door and throughout the hallway, where all the other sisters heard her and barged in her room to hear the news.

"Sho Lynn, tell ush, you have a crusshh on Chon?" Lisa asked. "*sigh* Yes" Lynn said in annoyance. " **EEEEEEEEEEEEE** " all the girls screamed in excitement. "How come you have a crush on Jon Lynn" Lana asked. "Well, he's just really cute and gorgeous and has a great sense of humor and most importantly...I love him" Lynn said. This sent another wave of ear piercing " **EEEEEEEEEEE's"** from the rest of the girls (except Lynn). "So what do I tell him you guys?" Lynn asked. "You should tell him how you feel and not be shy about it" Lori said. "Okay, I'll tell him then" Lynn said. The girls helped out Lynn with what she was gonna say to Jon.

Meanwhile, Jon, Lincoln, and Clyde were hanging at the arcade after they ate pizza. "All man bruh this place is cool, I haven't to an arcade like this in years" Jon said. "Yeah I know, I love coming to this place, Lori actually worked here one time, I actually got her the job here" Lincoln said. "Really?" Jon asked. "Yep, and thats why Clyde has always acted weird and always fainted, he has a crush on Lori" Lincoln said. "It's true, Lori is beutiful, and I adore" Clyde said with dreamy eyes. Jon and Lincoln just stared at him. "Ok, that's weird" Jon said. "I know right" Lincoln said. Afterwhile, Jon, Lincoln, and Clyde was walking home. "Man Lincoln I really had fun today" Jon said. "Me too Jon" Lincoln said. "Me three. Well, I'm going home you guys, see you guys later" Clyde said. "See ya Clyde" Jon and Lincoln said. Clyde went home.

Lincoln and Jon got to Lincoln's house. "Let's get inside, it's getting chilly out here" Lincoln said. He opened the door and they went inside. "Aw man that was fun, hey Lincoln, is anything to drink around here?" Jon asked. "There's Orange Fanta in the fridge" Lincoln said. "Ok, thanks" Jon said and went into the kitchen and in the fridge. Lincoln went upstairs to his room. While Jon was downstairs drinking Fanta, Lynn watched him in the kitchen doorway. "Aww man I'm nervous to tell him guys" Lynn said nervous. "It's okay Lynn, just tell him how you feel" Lori said and all the other girls agreed with her. "Ok" Lynn said nervous. She went into the kitchen. "Hey Jon" Lynn said, still nervous. "Oh hey Lynn, what's up" Jon said. "Oh it's nothing, listen, I have something to tell you" Lynn said. "Well what is it?" Jon asked. "Well, let's just say that, when I first saw you, you looked so gorgeous and hot, I just wanna say that...I love you" Lynn said, not nervous anymore. Jon blushed, "Wait...Y-You...l-love...m-me?" Jon stuttered. "Yeah Jon I did" Lynn said as she started to walk toward him "And I want to be with you...forever" she said as she was right in front of him. Jon and Lynn leaned toward eachother, and then kissed eachother passionately. Jon wrapped his hands around her waist while Lynn wrapped her hands around his neck. And they kept making out passionately for minutes.

 **And that's it, my third chapter is finished, and yes, me and Lynn are now together. Anyways, thanks for reading this, and most importantly, Happy New Year Everyone!**


	4. Jon Brown's Thriller

Jon Brown's Thriller

 **Note: This chapter is random, it's based on Michael Jackson's Thriller, but it still features me and The Loud House characters, except our ages are changed, Me, Lincoln, Lynn, and Lincoln are teenagers. This also features Lincoln's girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, who is also 18. I'm based on Michael Jackson, Lynn is based on Ola Ray, who played Michael's girlfriend, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are supportive characters. I know I should continue the story from where I left off in chapter 3, but I came up with the idea of Thriller, and just want to get it out of my mind. The next chapter will take place after chapter 3. But anyway, let's get on with the story**

It was late in the night of 2019. A car was pulling into the woods. In it revealed to an 18 year old gorgeous Jon Brown, with his usual clothes on, with his girlfriend, an 18 year old Lynn Loud Jr, who was wearing her usual clothes. Jon was in the driver seat while Lynn was in the passenger seat. Unfortunately, the car started to run out of gas and engine started to go out and the car lights shut off. An annoyed Jon pushed the car handle up and slouched in his seat, while a sedusive Lynn looked at him. "Honestly, we're out of gas" Jon said smiling innocently. "So, what are we gonna do now?" Lynn said sedusively. Jon just looked at her. "We'll have to walk Babe" Jon said. "So we are out of gas?" Lynn asked. "Yes Baby" Jon said as he got out of the car went to Lynn's side to open the door for her so she can get out.

They were walking down the road in the woods in silence until Lynn decided to speak. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Lynn apologized as she touched Jon's arm. "Can I ask something Lynn?" Jon asked as they stopped walking down the road. "What?" Lynn asked. "You know I like you don't you?" Jon asked. "Yes" Lynn answered. "And I hope you like me, the way I like you" Jon said. "Yes" Lynn answered. "I was wondering if, you would be my girl" Jon said. "Oh Jon" Lynn said heartwarmed and hugged Jon and he hugged her back. He then gave her a ring and put on her middle finger on her left hand and she gasped and he smiled. "This is beautiful" Lynn said, smiling. "And now it's official" Jon said. Lynn put her hand down. "I have something I wanna tell you Lynn" Jon said. "Yes Jon?" Lynn asked. "I'm not like other guys" Jon said, nervous. "Of course not, that's why I love you Baby" Lynn said. "No, I mean I'm different" Jon warned. "What are you talking about?" Lynn asked.

Suddenly, unknown to them, A full moon emerged from the dark clouds. Jon began to squirm around weirdly. Lynn looked at him, worried about her boyfriend. After squirming for a moment, Jon then screamed in agony and fell to the ground. "Baby, are you alright?!" Lynn asked worriedly. Unfortunately, what Lynn saw terrified her. Jon looked up at her...and he had reddish eyes with black slits and had white fangs. "GO AWAY" He yelled at her in a deep demonic scary voice. Lynn screamed in pure terror as she watched Jon. He kept growling as his hair started growing longer into a black and white mane, he started growing claws, his ears started growing, he started to develop whiskers and his nose and mouth grew and his skin gone completly black. And soon, Jon was a full grown werewolf, still in the clothes of an american student, to the horror of his girlfriend.

After screaming in terror and watching her boyfriend transform, Lynn ran away and deep into the woods. The Werewolf looked around to see she was nowhere in sight and went to go look for her. Lynn kept running and The Werewolf chased after her, also knocking down a tree. Lynn kept running and running in terror as the werewolf howled at the moon and still chased her. Unfortunately, Lynn kept running until the werewolf jumped out of nowhere and she fell on the ground, flat on her back. Lynn screamed in terror while she was on the ground as the werewolf lunged his claws at her and attacked her.

However, this is revealed to be a movie called " _Thriller"_ that the "real" Jon and Lynn, with a delectable audience, including Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, are watching at a movie theater. Jon, in red leather clothes this time, was happily munching on his popcorn while Lynn, also in different clothes, was holding on tightly on his arm, possibly scared of the movie. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne was beside them. Lincoln tauntingly laughed at his older sister being scared by the movie, but his laugh was cut short when Ronnie Anne swated his arm. "Jon, can we get out of here?, This is so gross" Lynn pleaded. "No I'm enjoying this, and besides, I thought you weren't scared of anything" Jon said. The screaming, growling, racket, and gunshooting continued, which ment that The Werewolf of the film went on attacking the poor scared screaming girlfriend. "I know, but this is so gross and violent" Lynn said. "But your the queen of violence Lynn" Jon smirked. "I know, but this is too violent" Lynn said. "Relax Lynn, it's just a movie" Lincoln said. "Yeah" Ronnie Anne agreed. "Well, I can't watch" Lynn said. She got up and walked out of the theater. Jon got up, handed his popcorn to another movie goer next to him, and left. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne followed behind.

Lynn, followed by Jon, came out of the theater looking annoyed. Jon came up to her. "It's only a movie babe" Jon said. "It's not funny" Lynn said unamused. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne came out and came up to them. "How come you guys came out here?" Lincoln asked. "Lynn didn't want to watch the movie anymore" Jon said. "Lynn, you are such a baby" Lincoln smirked. This caused him to get another swat on his arm from Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln shut up" Ronnie Anne said irritated. "Girl you shut up, don't be hitting me" Lincoln said irritated. Ronnie Anne punched him in the stomach. "Ooow" Lincoln groaned in pain. "Lynn, just admit it, you were scared weren't you?" Jon asked. "I wasn't that scared" Lynn said and walked away. "You were scared" Jon said and followed her. Lincoln was still in pain but was able to walk it off and he and Ronnie Anne followed Jon and Lynn.

While they walked, Jon decided to sing a song he made up a couple weeks ago.

 _It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in The Dark_

 _Under the moonlight, you'll see a sight that'll almost stop your heart_

 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _You here the door slam, and realize there is nowhere else to run_

 _You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination, Giirrll_

 _But all the while, you'll here a creature creeping up behind_

 _You're out of time_

 _They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on everyside_

 _They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial_

 _Now is the time, for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

 _All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

 _I'll make you see_

While Jon sung, unknown background vocals accompanied him, and he brung a smile to Lynn's face, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were enjoying themselves as well. After he was done singing, Jon, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked down the road and passed a graveyard. After they walked passed, an unknown deep manly voice talked.

 _ **Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand**_

 _ **Creatures crawl in the search of blood, to terrorize yall's neighborhood**_

 _ **And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down**_

 _ **Must stand and face The Hounds of Hell, and rot inside a corpes shell**_

As the voice was heard, Undead started to rise from The Grave, and zombies started walking out of the cemetary, growling, groaning and limping.

 _ **The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of 40,000 years**_

 _ **And grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom**_

 _ **And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver**_

 _ **But no mere mortal can resist, the evil of...The Thriller**_

Jon, Lynn, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stopped walking and found themselves surround by the zombies. "What in the world is this?" Lincoln asked in fear. "Are these...ZOMBIES?!" asked a now scared Lynn. "Oh my god, this is horrifying" Ronnie Anne said in fear. "I know" Jon said in fear. The 4 of them hung close to eachother as the zombies closed in on them. "Okay I think we should leave" Lynn said fearfully. She turned around and what she saw terrified her. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were zombies themselves. "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne?" Lynn gasped in fear. She turned to look at her boyfriend, and saw he was a zombie himself. "Jon?!" she gasped in horror. Soon, Jon led Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and all the other zombies into a dance number to the tune of the song he sung.

At half of the song, Jon reverted back to human form and sung the chorus of his song, again accompanied by unknown background vocals.

 _'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night_

 _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

 _You know it's Thriller, thriller night_

 _Your Fighting for your life inside a Killer, Thriller_

 _Thriller, thriller night_

 _Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 _Thriller (wooh wooh), thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a Killer, thriller, chiller, Thriller (Oww, oww)_

 _Here toniiiiiiiight_

 _'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night_

 _Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try_

 _Thriller (wooh wooh), thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, Thriller, Oow_

After Jon was done singing, Lynn ran to an abandoned house and looked back. Jon, who has reverted back into zombie form, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and all the other zombies walk straight towards her to get her. Lynn ran into the house in fear. As the song fainted, the zombies came to the house and knocked on the door, trying to get in.

Lynn ran into a room and closed the door as the zombies groan. She blocked the door with the nearest chair. She backed away, when a hand of one of the zombies busted through a window, making her scream. She backed up against another window, and it fell on her head, revealing more zombies. She ran back onto a couch screaming as zombies busted through the floor, and windows. Soon, Jon busted half through the door, moved the chair out the way, and he, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and the rest of the zombies busted in and came through the door.

Soon, Lynn was cowaring on the bed as Jon, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and the zombies closed in on her. They got closer, closer, and closer, until Jon reached his hand out to grab Lynn's throat. As soon as Jon grabbed her throat, Lynn screamed.

However, Jon actually tried to wake her up, and she woke up screaming. "What's the problem?" Jon asked. Lynn looked at him and then around the room, realizing that it was a nightmare she had. She was actually at Jon's house, and also Ronnie Anne and Lincoln was there too. "Lynn what's wrong you had a nightmare?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah did you?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I guess I did". "Come on, how about the four us go for a walk?" Jon asked. "That'll be nice" Lynn said as she got up and held onto Jon, and she, Jon, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne went for the door.

As they were at the door, Jon looked back smiling and had his red werewolf eyes with black slits, showing that it really wasn't a dream. As he looked back, the unknown deep manly voice was laughing menacingly.

 _ **MHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 **Finally I'm done with this chapter, anyways, hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will take place after chapter 3, but until next time, later gators, and Happy Belated New Year**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **(Note: This takes place after chapter 3. Me, Lynn, and everyone else are at their normal ages)**

Jon and Lynn kept making out for minutes, until Jon decided to speak.

"So, we're officially a couple now?" Jon asked. "Yep" Lynn said. She went back to kissing Jon on the lips, Jon brought the favor. They kept making out, until they heard a bunch of 'Awes' coming from the Loud family, excluding Luna. Jon and Lynn opened their eyes wide and pulled away from eachother, blushing like crazy. "Wow, I can't believe it, my daughter's got a man" Rita said in excitement. "Alright Mom you can stop" Lynn said in annoyance. Jon was still blushing. "Ya'll, just leave us alone, you're already making Jon blush hard" Lynn said. "I'm sure he's not blushing that ba-" Lincoln was about to say until there was a loud scream upstairs. It was from Luna.

The whole family, including Jon, went upstairs and entered Luna and Luan's room, only to find Luna scratching up her skirt like crazy. "Luna, what's wrong?" asked Lynn Sr. "I'm itching like crazy Pops, I think somebody put itching powder in my panties" Luna said, when she came to a realization of _who_ did it. "And I think I know who did it" She said as she shot daggers at Luan. "Luan, did you put itching powder in Luna panties?" Lynn Sr asked sternly at his comedian of a daughter. "Maybe, but it was just a prank" Luan said mischievious and amused. "She's in discomfort Luan" Rita said, yelling a bit. "I'm sure she's fine" Luan said, that is until she saw Luna who was laying on her stomach and crying into a pillow on her and Luan's bed bunk. "It burns Pops" a crying Luna said. "Luan, you're grounded for two weeks, that means no comedy gigs, nor birthday parties for kids" Lynn Sr said sternly. "But Dad-" Luan said until she was cut off by Rita. "No buts, you'll be cleaning Luna's panties for the time being" Rita said, sternly. Luan sadly went to go wash Luna's panties. "I'm going back downstairs" Jon said as he went out the room

Jon and the Loud Family, excluding Luan, was downstairs watching TV. They were watching Dora The Explorer, since there wasn't any shows appropriate for Lana, Lola, Lisa, or Lily. The show was making Jon cringe alot since basically it was about Dora and her best friend Boots going on adventures. In this episode of the show, Dora and Boots had to save a prince. After saving the prince, they sung the "We Did It" song, which made Jon cringe more. "Oh no, not the "We Did It" song, that song is so cringey, that's why I hate this show" Jon said, irritated. "Hey Dora The Explorer is a good show" Lola said. "Says a the girl who is a brat" Jon retorted. "Hey, I'm not a brat" Lola retorded, "Yes you are, you're a tattle tail, and a fake behind princess" Jon retorted. This brought a bunch of "Oooh's" from the Loud Family, including the parents. "Shut up fake behind Michael Jackson" Lola retorted. "Shut your Peach looking behind up" Jon retorted. "Boy, you better watch yourself, I'll beat you down" Lola said, threatingly. "Little Girl, don't try me, I will pummel you like a Bull on a cowboy" Jon said, threatingly. "Ok we'll see about about that...YAAAAAAAAH" Lola yelled as she charged towards Jon, but unfortunately, Jon picked her up by the waist, and carried her upstairs.

"What the-..PUT ME DOWN" Lola said, but Jon didn't listen. He went up to Lola and Lana's room and he threw Lola in there. He went back down stairs grinning, and Lola came out irritated. "That'll teach you a lesson Lola" Jon smirked. "Whatever" Lola muttered, and the Loud Family laughed at Lola's misfortune. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm fin to go for a walk, any of yall wanna come?" "Can I come Jon?" Lynn Jr asked. "Sure, Sweet cheeks" Jon said and laughed, and a bunch of Awe's came from the Loud Family, making Lynn blush. "You lucky I love you boy, or else you'd have a soar arm" Lynn said as she walked out and Jon followed behind her, closing the door behind her.

"Why'd you have to call me that name?" Lynn sked. "What's wrong with it?" Jon asked. "It doesn't fit me well" Lynn said. Jon grabbed her from the waist behind. "It does fit you well babe" Jon said as he kissed her neck. Lynn returned the favor by turning around and kissing him on the lips passionately, and she digged her hands up under his jacket and shirt and had wrapped her soft hands around the soft skin of his lower back and waist, making him moan. He returned the favor by moving his left hand on her brown hair, and moved his right hand down her waist, and they made out, again, for a couple of minutes.

 **Welp, that's the end of another chapter, later gators**


	6. Sexy Time

Chapter 6 – Sexy Time

After Jon and Lynn made out, they went for a walk. Once they got back, they found the house unusually quiet. "Everyone's probably doing normal activities in their rooms, well, I'm about to go upstairs into my room Babe" Lynn said. "Alright" Jon answered. Lynn went upstairs to her and Lucy's room.

Later in the night, Jon, Lynn, who came out her room, and the other Loud Siblings watched TV. When it was 10:00 PM, everyone went to bed. Jon needed a place to sleep, and luckily, the loud parents had a guest bedroom, and Jon slept in there.

 _11:00 PM….._

Everyone was fast asleep in bed. Lynn, who had woken up, came out her room, quietly, being careful not to wake up her goth sister Lucy. Lynn went down stairs and into the guest bedroom, where she saw Jon watching TV. "Hey babe" Lynn said. Jon saw her. "Oh hey Lynn, what you doing up?" Jon asked. "I couldn't sleep…..without _you_ " Lynn said. "You just wanna sleep with me don't you?" Jon asked. "Yes" Lynn said. "Come on get in the bed" Jon said. She got in the bed with him. "So what you watching?" Lynn asked. "Just some random show" Jon answered. Lynn cuddled up with Jon. "Sorry, I need some body heat" Lynn said. "Sure thing, _pretty mama"_ Jon said, smirking. Lynn looked up at him. "What did you just call me?" she asked. " _Pretty Mama"_ Jon said playfully. "You've could've came up with a better nickname than that" Lynn said deadpanned. "Alright, how about _Jockstrap?"_ Jon asked. "Lame" Lynn said. "How about _Sweet Sugar_?". "Alright, I kinda like that name, even though I'm a tough girl, so your lucky". Lynn said. "Tough Girl, more like a _sweet_ girl" Jon laughed. "Shut up" Lynn said. "You shut up _Bitch_ " Jon said. Lynn looked up and smirked at him. "What did you just call me?" Lynn asked. " _Bitch_ " Jon answered. "Looks like someone has a _potty mouth_ " Lynn said. "Yep and I'm proud of it" Jon said pridely. "You're not gonna be proud of it once I beat your ass for it cussing at me" she said playfully threatening. "Girl, you ain't my mom" Jon said and laughed, only for Lynn to pull him onto her lap stomach first.

"Oh you don't think I can whoop you huh, we'll see about that" Lynn said. "Oh no I'm so _scared_ " Jon said in a mocked scared tone and laughed. Lynn started swatting his butt with her hand, but it didn't hurt him at all. "Ha, girl you can keep trying, but it still not gonna hurt" Jon smirked. "Oh okay, guess I'm just gonna have to beat you….with your pants down" Lynn said. "Oh no not the pants, please no" Jon pleaded. But, Lynn pulled down the back of his pants, but before she could beat him again, she started staring at his underwear-covered butt.

'Oh wow, his butt looks….juicy' Lynn thought and blushed. 'Stupid sexy Jon' she thought wickedly. She pulled down his underwear, as Jon started pleading more for her not to beat him, but what he felt was weird. Lynn was licking and eating out Jon's butt. "Aaw, Lynn what are you doing?!" Jon asked as he got off of Lynn's lap and stood off the bed. "I was eating you ass out…and don't act like you didn't love it, look at yourself, your blushing" Lynn said smirking. Jon was blushing red as a tomato. Lynn got off the bed and walked toward Jon and stood in front of him. "Do you mind if I get back to what I was doing? Come one, you know you want it" Lynn said playfully. "*sigh* Go ahead" Jon sighed and turned around. Lynn got down on her knees and started eating out his butt.

"Aw Lynn…nmmf…your good at this" Jon said panting. Lynn then pulled down Jon's pants completely and pulled down his underwear, only to see his dick sticking out on the other side. This made Jon blush more. "Hey Jon, turn around for me" Lynn ordered. Jon turned around, revealing his big meaty dick. "Wow your dick is big" Lynn said. "Can't help it, your making me hard" Jon said. "Wanna have sex?" Lynn asked Sedusivley. This made Jon blush really hard. "S-sure" Jon answered. And they did just that. Lynn settled Jon on the bed and sucked on Jon's dick and balls, and then they both stripped out their clothes, and Jon licked Lynn's pussy, breastfeeded on her breast, and fucked Lynn in her pussy and ass and licked her ass out, and Lynn fucked Jon on his dick with her pussy, ass and breast. After fucking each other, they both layed on the bed. Jon layed on Lynn's chest and Lynn wrapped her hands around him. "Well…that was….amazing" Jon said. "Yes it was" Lynn agreed. "Well, goodnight Lynn" Jon said. "Goodnight Jon" Lynn said. They both kissed passionately. Jon fell asleep. Lynn looked down at him smiling, put her hand in his hair, kissed his forehead, and then covered them up with the covers, and they happily went to sleep

 **Welp, that's the end of another chapter, 'til next time, later hoppataters**


	7. A Fun Day

Chapter 7 - A Fun Day

It was 10 o'clock in the morning. Lynn woke up, seeing with Jon sleeping on her chest. She smiled and petted his hair. "Rise and shine, _Sleeping Beauty"_ Lynn said playfully. Jon woke up at her calling him _that_. "Good morning babe" Jon said and rolled off her chest and layed on the other side of the bed, with his morning wood erected dick. "That was something we had last night wasn't it?" Lynn asked. "Yep, but we need to get dressed or else we are gonna get caught" Jon said and Lynn agreed. They kissed each other on the lips and put on their clothes and went out the room.

They saw the loud kids doing their usual activities, when Lincoln came up to them. "Were you guys sleeping together?" Lincoln asked with a smug look on his face. "Yes, and don't even think about rubbing it in" Jon said. There was a lot of chaos upstairs. "Bruh, what is going on up there?" Jon asked. "My sisters are doing what they do the most" Lincoln said. He, Jon and Lynn went upstairs.

Up there they saw everyone their usual things. Lori was on her phone, Leni was doing fashion, Luna was rocking on her "axe", Luan was making jokes to everyone, much to their annoyance, Lucy was doing poetry, Lana was playing her reptile amphibian pets, Lola was having a tea party, Lisa was doing science, and Lily was in her crib, sleeping peacefully ( **Now that's just cute)**.

"Dang, guess everybody does stuff up here, don't they?" Jon asked. "Yep" Lincoln and Lynn answered. Just then they heard some drumming from Luna and Luan's room. They looked in to see Luna drumming on her Drum Set. She stopped when she saw them at her door. "Oh sup dudes and dudette" Luna greeted. "Dang Luna, nice chops you got there" Jon said. "Thanks…Wait, you know about drum chops?" Luna asked. "Yeah, I'm a drummer myself" Jon said. "You are, then let what you got" Luna said and got off the drums. Jon got on the drums and started playing a solo. This caught the attention of everyone else, including the parents, and they went to Luna and Luan's room. They watched in amazement as they watched Jon play the Drums.

Soon, Jon stopped, and everyone cheered. "Wow Jon, I didn't know you could literally play drums" Lori said. "Yeah, you like totes killed it" Leni said. Everyone else complimented Jon. "Can you play anything else too?" Lincoln asked. "I know how to play keyboard too" Jon said. He then played on Luna's keyboard. Everyone complimented him on that and Jon and everyone left the room. Lynn Sr. and Rita had to go to work and left the house. Lori and her boyfriend Bobby went to a concert and Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne, came over to stay at the Loud House, and Clyde, and Lincoln's other friends, Rusty, Liam, and Zach came over.

"Okay guys" Lincoln said, looking at his siblings, Jon, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zack. "What should we do?" Lincoln asked. "Well how about we-" Lola started, only to be interrupted by Lily suddenly crying and wailing real loud. "Oh my God, not again" Lincoln said, rubbing his temples. "Do you think she has gas Leni?" Lincoln asked. "I don't know Lincoln, maybe" Leni with a shrug.

Lincoln patted Lily on her back, but it got to no effect. He patted her lighter and harder. Apparently, burping was the last her mind. "Is she wet, teething, thirsty, hungry, when was her last nap?" Jon asked. "I don't think so babe, she already napped this morning, and we already had lunch" Lynn said as Jon had an idea. "Hey Lincoln, give her to me, I know exactly what to do with her" Jon said and gently put Lily on the couch. "Where's Lily?" Jon said in a sing-song voice as he let the curtain quilt fall on him. "There she is" Jon poked his head from the quilt. Lily looked up at him with wide eyes. Jon let the quilt fall back on his head. "Where's Lily?" Jon repeated. "Peekaboo, there she is" Jon said. Lily smiled and giggled. Jon let the quilt fall back on him again. "Where's Jon?" he playfully asked. "Here I am" Jon poked his head out the quilt. "Uh Jon, what did you do back there?" Lincoln asked. "Well Lincoln, I figured if Lily wasn't hungry, teething, wet, thirsty, or sleepy, she needed some attention" Jon said. "Oh yeah, we get it" Lola said to herself.

"And also I need to get my hair fixed, it's messed up from that quilt" Jon said. "Maybe I can fix that" Lola said and brought out her brush. "You know how to do hair?" Jon asked. "Yep, now let me get that gorgeous hair" Lola said. Jon sat in front of her and she did his hair, and after she was done, she put it in a boyish ponytail. "There, your all done, and also, your hair is soft" Lola said. "Yeah I know" Jon said and got up and sat on the couch by Lynn, and Lynn rested her head on his shoulder. Soon they all smelled something stinky. "Eew, what's that smell?" Jon asked. They all soon realized Lily pooped herself. Lincoln went to go change her, and after that, they all continued to watch TV. Jon decided to listen to music on his phone with headphones, he even started singing to the song, it was P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing) Michael Jackson

" _Where did you come from lady  
And ooh won't you take me there  
Right away won't you baby  
Tendoroni you've got to be  
Spark my nature  
Sugar fly with me  
Don't you know now  
Is the perfect time  
We can make it right  
Hit the city lights  
Then tonight ease the lovin' pain  
Let me take you to the max_

 _I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there_

 _Nothin' can stop this burnin'  
Desire to be with you  
Gotta get to you baby  
Won't you come, it's emergency  
Cool my fire yearnin'  
Honey, come set me free  
Don't you know now is the perfect time  
We can dim the lights  
Just to make it right  
In the night  
Hit the lovin' spot  
I'll give you all that I've got_

 _I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there_

 _Pretty young things, repeat after me  
I said,  
Na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na  
Na na na  
I said na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
I'll take you there_

 _I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there  
I want to love you (P-Y-T)  
Pretty young thing  
You need some lovin' (T-L-C)  
Tender lovin' care  
And I'll take you there" _Jon sang.

Once he stopped, he took the headphones off him, only to see the others looking at him in amazement, and they complimented him. "Dang Jon, I didn't know you knew about Michael Jackson" Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah, MJ is the man, I know all his songs, my favorite one is _Thriller"_ Jon said. "Yeah it's obvious that everyone loves Thriller" Zach said. "Do you know the dance to the song Jon?" Rusty asked. "Of course I do, that dance is easy, somebody put Michael Jackson's Thriller _Live_ on the screen by using a computer and I will show you how it's done" Jon said and got up from the couch.

Fortunately, Lincoln had a computer and hooked it up on the TV, and chose the _Live Bucharest_ video of MJ's _Thriller._ During the dance sequence part of the video, Lincoln, Clyde, Zach, and Rusty decided to help Jon with the dance, and pretended to be the "zombie" backup dancers, and Lily was trying to do the dance too, and everyone was encouraging her to do it, while some were laughing at her (but were also encouraging her).

After the dance, Jon, Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Rusty was tired from doing the dance and sat back on the couch exhausted. "Aw man, that was fun" Jon said. "Yeah, I never danced that hard in my life" Lincoln said. "Yep, me neither, but Jon I never knew you could do the _Thriller_ dance so perfectly like MJ" Rusty said. "Yeah, it takes practice, some people out there who do remakes of the Michael Jackson Thriller _music video_ , they do it so sloppily, like, they don't even try" Jon said. "You darn toutin' have a point there Jon, I've seen so many remakes of MJ _Thriller_ video, and they don't _ever_ do the dance right" Liam said.

After what seemed like 2 or 3 hours, Lori and Bobby got back from the concert. "Hey everyone, we're back, what have you guys been doing?" Lori asked. "We've been watching TV, until Lily started crying, but Jon took care of that, then we discovered Jon had a beautiful _singing_ voice, and then we did some MJ Thriller, and we were just watching TV" Lincoln explained.

"Oh, so you guys just chilled and played around?" Bobby asked. "Yep" They all said in unison. Soon, the Loud Parents got home, and Lincoln's friends, Bobby and Ronnie Anne left the house. Later in the night, everyone was sleep, except for Jon and Lynn, who were in the guest bedroom, making out and cuddling. "It was good for you to handle Lily like that. _"_ Lynn said. "Well like I said before, she needed some attention" Jon said. "Well, goodnight baby" Lynn said. "Goodnight, Lynn" Jon said. And with that, they went to sleep

 **Welp, later gators, this was long to do, but anyways, goodbye.**


	8. Super Powers

Chapter 8 – Super Powers

It was 9:00 in the morning. The Loud Siblings were up doing their usual activities. Jon was using the bathroom. "Ooh man, that was a nice pee right there" He said. Jon came out of the bathroom, only for Lisa to be in front him. "Hey Jon, I need you to be a test subject for something in my room I created" She said. "Oh…ok" Jon answered. They both went to Lisa and Lily's room, only to find a big machine of some sort. "So I need you to step in between this machine" Lisa said. "Ok, what is this machine supposed to do?" Jon asked. "I need to see if this machine can teleport a person" Lisa said. "What do you have the teleportation set to?" Jon asked. "Don't worry, it's set to the living room" Lisa answered. "Ok" Jon said. "Are you Ready?" Lisa asked. "Yes" Jon answered. Lisa activated the machine, only for Jon to, instead of being teleported, be shocked with so much electricity that after he was done , he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Lisa ran over to him in concern. "Jon….Jon…wake up" She said, shaking him. "Oh no, I'm dead, the family is gonna kill me, especially Lynn, Jon's her boyfriend!" She panicked. If anybody was gonna kill her, it was really gonna be Lynn.

Just then, Lincoln came into the room. "Hey Lise, what's going on?" He then noticed Jon on the floor unconscious. "Uuh Lisa, why is Jon on the floor….UNCONSCIOUS?!" He shouted out that last word. Everyone heard him shout, and came stampeding to the room. "What's going on, who's unconscious?!" Lynn Sr. asked. "Jon is!" He said. They all looked to see him unconscious. "JON" They gasped. They all rushed to him. "Lisa what did you do?!" Lynn asked. Lisa gulped and explained. "I wanted Jon to test out this machine I made, but I guess it wasn't ready yet" She explained. "Lisa, when Jon wakes up, your gonna be grounded for 3 weeks, that means no experiments, no going to college, and you will be acting your age, understood?" Lynn Sr. asked sternly. "Yes father" Lisa said and looked down in shame.

Slowly, Jon gained consciousness and began slowly opening his eyes and groaning. "Guys, Jon's waking up" Lincoln said. They all looked down at Jon, and saw him waking up slowly. "Aw man, what happened?" He asked in a little bit of pain. "Lisa had you test out her machine which made you go unconscious, Babe" Lynn said. "Aw yeah that is right" He said. Jon got up and was about to leave out the room, until Lola asked him a question. "Uh Jon, I know this made be weird for me to ask you, but is it just me, or is your own shadow moving on it's own while still casted to you?" She asked. Jon and the others looked at her confused until they looked in shock and surprise to see Jon's shadow moving on it's own while still casted to Jon. It then uncasted from him and looked up at him. "Sup Jon" the shadow said. "Wait…you can speak?" asked a bewildered Jon. "Yep" The shadow answered. Everyone was still shocked at Jon's shadow having a life, so much they didn't say a word, until Jon decided to speak.

"Wow…now I know what it's like to be Dr. Facilier from "The Princess and the Frog" Jon jokes. He left the room, his shadow going with him. Everyone else left the room, some bewildered by Jon's shadow. The Loud siblings were all doing their usual things, (Except for Lisa since she was grounded) when they heard Jon scream in amazement downstairs. "HOLY CRAP" shouted Jon. Everyone ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Jon, why did you scream?" Lynn asked. "Guys, check this out" Jon said. He held up his hands in fist form, and somehow, dark red beams formed around his hands. The Loud siblings were in shock. "Babe, you have…..POWERS?" asked Lynn. "Yeah I guess so!" Jon said amazed. "Do you think you have other powers Jon?" Luan asked. "I don't know, let me see" Jon said. He formed his hand into a fist, then fire energy formed. Jon and the siblings were in awe. "That is so awesome Dude" Jon said. "Do you think you have other powers Jon?" Lana asked. "Let me see" Jon said. It turns out he had four more powers; Animal shape-shifting, Water Power, Invisibility, and Immortality. "Bruh this awesome!" Jon said. "Babe, how did you get powers, and how did your shadow…..get a life?" Lynn asked. "I guess it was due too…..Lisa's machinery…I guess" Jon said. "How did Lisa make a creation like that?" Lori asked. "I don't know, but it's awesome" Jon said. "You got that right Jon" Jon's shadow said. "Well I'm going in the guest bedroom, Shadow, you coming with me?" "Sure" His Shadow answered. They went out the kitchen. "I'm still bewildered by Jon having powers and his shadow having a life" Lincoln said. The siblings all agreed. They all went back to what they were doing. Lynn went in the guest bedroom to see Jon. "Hey Babe, watching TV?" She asked. "Yep" Jon answered. "Wanna get in the bed?" Jon asked. "Yeah" Lynn answered. Jon scooted over so she could get in. "So, how does it feel to have super powers?" Lynn asked. "It feels great, maybe I could become a hero one day" Jon said. "Your actually already a hero" Lynn said. "To who?" Jon asked "Me" Lynn answered. "Hehe, thank you honey, your sweet" Jon complimented. Lynn giggled and the two kissed each other passionately. "I love you Jon" Lynn said. "I love you too" Jon said. They continued making out, only to be interrupted by Lori coming in the room, thus walking in on the two. "Well isn't that just cute?" Lori joked. Jon and Lynn looked at her annoyed. "Lori, will you get out of here?" Jon asked. "Yeah, we're trying to have a little bit of alone time" Lynn said. "Well I hope you guys don't plan on doing that for long, because we're going to the beach, do you guys wanna come?" Lori asked. Jon and Lynn looked at each other and said "SURE!". "But wait a minute, I don't have swimming trunks" Jon said. "Okay, we'll go by the store to get you some" Lori said. "Oh okay, well what're we waiting for, come let's go!" Jon said. He, Lynn, and Lori went out the room.

Jon and the siblings got into vanzilla. "Alright, everyone ready for the beach?" Lori asked. "YEAH!" They all cheered. "But first, we gotta go to the store to get Jon some swim trunks" Lori stated. They went to the store to get Jon some swimming trunks, then after that, the went straight to Royal Woods beach. Once they got there, they put on sun block, got everything they need, and ran straight for the beach. Lana was making a sand castle, Luna and Lynn were playing in the water, Lisa was testing the water ( **If you know what I mean** ), Lori and Leni were taking a tan together, Luan and Lola was burying Jon and Lincoln in the sand, and Lily was playing in the sand, and was a little bit far away from them by Jon. Suddenly, while Lily was playing in the sand, happily enjoying herself, a small shadow loomed over her. She looked behind her, and saw a red-haired kid with a green long-sleeve shirt with white long sleeves. "Well well well, look who it is, it's the little shrimp of the Louds?" The boy said. He loomed over her, and she started to get scared and form tears in her eyes. "Oh no, is the little baby gwonna cwy?" He mockingly asked her, and shoved her into the sand. This caused Lily to cry, so much even Jon heard it. "Uh guys, did you hear that?" Jon asked. "Hear what?" Lincoln asked. "It sounded like a baby crying" Jon said. He heard it again, this time with Lincoln, Luan and Lola. "Okay, now I heard, and it sounds like…" Lola stopped in mid-sentence. They instantly realized the sound. "LILY!" They shouted simultaneously. They looked around to see Lily crying and a redhead boy in front of her shoving her with his foot and pushing sand on her. They all ran straight towards her and the kid. "HEY!, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO OUR BABY SISTER….wait a minute….CHANDLER?!" Lincoln shouted. "Oh well look who it is, if it ain't Larry?" Chandler taunted. "You leave our baby sister alone!" Lola shouted. "What are gonna do if I don't _princess?"_ Larry taunted. "Oh I will…" Lola said but then got cut off by Jon. "Guys, let me handle this" Jon said. "Look here dude, do me a favor and, leave that baby alone, or your gonna be sorry" Jon warned. "Pfft, you and what army dumbass?" Chandler scoffed. "Okay, now you've really done it!" Jon said angry. He used his red beam powers, and shot Chandler in a fit of rage. "OW, now you've did it now!" Chandler shouted. He ran for Jon, but Jon turned into a lion and roared at Chandler, frightening him, and attacked him. Lincoln holded Lily, was still crying. "Lily, are you okay?" That was when him, Lola and Luan saw a bruise on her face, causing them to be filled with rage at what Chandler did. The other girls heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. "What's going on here?!" Lori asked. "Oh Jon's just teaching Chandler from my school a lesson, because he hurt Lily!" Lincoln said. "WHAT?!" The rest of the sisters, excluding Luan and Lola, shouted, and then saw the bruise on Lily's face, and were filled with rage at what Chandler did. "Oh that little BASTARD, GO AHEAD AND GET HIM BABE!" Lynn shouted. Jon, still in lion form, continued attacking Chandler. After he was done, Chandler was scratched, scraped, bruised, and clawed. Jon morphed back into a human and picked up Chandler by his shirt. "Listen here Bucko, if you ever hurt another baby in this world…I…WILL…KILL YOU" He confronted him. Chandler just whimpered in fear. "Now get out of my sight" he said and dropped him. "Hold up Jon, don't let him get away just yet, we want to attack him as well!" Lincoln said, and the sisters agreed. Jon threw Chandler to them and they beated him up, while Jon held Lily. After the beating, Chandler ran away, crying like a little baby. After he was gone, they went to go check on Lily, only to see the gash on her head from where Chandler shoved her. "Bruh, that jerk left a bruise on her head!" Jon said. "Oooh, the next time I see that Chandler, I'm really gonna claw his face off!" Lola stated angrily. "Yeah, I'm pretty we all wanna beat up Chandler the next time we see him" Jon said. "Yeah/For Sure/For Real" The siblings said. Jon looked down to Lily, who was still crying onto his chest, still traumatized by Chandler. "Lily, are you okay?" Jon asked. Lily was now whimpering. "Aww poor baby, she must really traumatized by that mean kid" Leni said. "You know what guys, we might as well go home, Mom and Dad need to know about this" Lincoln said. The siblings agreed.

After they were done drying off at the beach, they exited out of the beach and got into vanzilla, and Lori started up the engine up. Lily was in Jon's lap, still whimpering a bit, and Jon rubbed her back to ease up the pain she was filling. "How is she back there Jon?" Lori asked. "She's still whimpering bit" Jon said. "Aww, poor kid" Lana said. "She's never gonna forget get this in life ever" Luna said. "Sweetie, I will admit something, when you turned into a lion and was attacking Chandler, you was going savage on him" Lynn said. "Yeah/It really was cool Jon/Chandler totally deserved it" The siblings said. "Well, I will admit, it was worth chipping a claw nail, I actually chipped one of my nails of my paws when I was attacking Chandler" Jon stated. They finally got home, they went inside the house, and saw Lynn Sr. and Rita on the couch. "Hey kids, how was the beach?" Lynn Sr. asked. "It was good, until this happened" Lincoln stated. He showed them the gash on Lily's face. Lynn Sr. and Rita gasped. "Who did that to Lily?!" Lynn Sr. asked. "Some punk behind kid from my school shoved her in the face" Lincoln said. "Who?!" Lynn Sr. and Rita asked. "Chandler" Lincoln said. "Yeah, but luckily, Jon attacked him and taught him a lesson" Lori said. "Wait, what do you mean "attacked" him?" Rita asked. "It's a long story" Jon said. "However, Lily is still shooken up by it" Lincoln said. Lily was still whimpering, so Lincoln took her in the kitchen to eat some ice cream. Jon went back in the guest room. He got on the bed and turned the TV on, and transformed into a lion again and watched TV while he was getting comfortable. On the TV, _Drake & Josh_ was on. " _You calling me a liar"_ said _Drake Parker._ " _Well I ain't calling you a truther" Josh Nichols_ said. Jon laughed. "Hahahaha, good old Drake and Josh" He said.

Just then, Lynn came into the room. "Hey babe, what you doing?" She asked. "Just watching some _Drake and Josh_ ". "Oooh, I love that show, mind if I join ya?" Lynn said. "Sure, your my girl anyway" Jon said. He scooted over so she could get in the bed, only for Lynn to actually just climb on top of his big Lion body instead. "Wait, you wanna sit on my back?" Jon asked. "Yes, is that okay with you?" Lynn asked. "Sure" Jon answered. Lynn started to play with his lion mane while she was sitting on him. "You know what Jon, I will admit, you look cute as a lion to me " Lynn said. "No, that's not cute, this cute, can you get off of me right quick?" Jon asked. Lynn got off of him, and Jon morphed into a lion cub, and got onto Lynn's lap. "Okay, now this is way more cuter" Lynn said. Jon just purred and layed in Lynn's lap. Lynn rubbed his back, that's when Jon laid on his back, and looked straight up at Lynn. "We should do this more often babe" Jon said. "Yeah, you know what we should, you know why?" Lynn asked. "Why?" Jon asked. "So I can do this…" Lynn said and started rubbing and tickling Jon's belly. Jon started laughing uncontrollably. "Girl stop it hahahaha, I can't breathe hahaha" Jon said laughing. "Jon, get this girl to stop, I can't take it anymore" Jon's shadow, who was also in lion cub form, said. "Oh come on Jon, admit it, say that you like and I'll stop" Lynn said and blew a raspberry on his stomach, that was when Jon and his shadow morphed back into a human in one. "Haha, come on babe, admit it, you loved it" Lynn said with pride. "Oooh girl, your gonna get it now, come here!" Jon said. Lynn got off the bed and Jon chased her on and off the bed. "Haha, babe you can't catch me!" Lynn said. "That's where your wrong babe!" Jon said, and tackled Lynn on the bed, pinned her down, and started tickling her. Lynn started laughing uncontrollably . "Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay Babe!, Hahahaha! You win hahahaha!" Lynn said laughing. Jon lifted her shirt up and blew her a raspberry on stomach. "Okay, my work here is done" Jon said and got on the bed, setting Lynn in his lap, also having his hand on her stomach which was still out. "Dang Lynn, I never knew you can laugh that hard" Jon said. "Well I can't help it, it just tickles so much, and your hands actually fill soft on my stomach" Lynn said. "Well, do you mind if I keep my hands on it?" Jon asked. "Sure" Lynn answered. Jon kept his hands on her stomach, and they continued to watch TV.

 **Hey guys, finally this chapter is done with, sorry for not updating the story, I've been dealing with school all year, but now, since it is summer, I'm gonna be updating the story more often, until next time, later gators**


End file.
